


Advent: Balance

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent Prompt: Balance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Balance

Blaine meditates. In the rush and hustle of his college career, he finds that forcing thirty still minutes into his day help him to focus and centre. He draws all of the curtains, lays his yoga mat on the floor, and folds himself into a comfortable position on it. There are no bells, no music, no scented oils or flowers, just him and the air around his body. He listens to the distant sound of traffic, to the warming or cooling of the pipes, lets the sounds come into him and flow back out with soft exhale of his breathing. When he started, he would meticulously count the lengths of his breaths along with his mom’s voice, but it’s been a long time. He’s learned his rhythm. He takes half an hour out of the day to simply exist, to stop worrying, to stop trying to be everything for everyone. For that short time, Blaine is himself, perfect, unadorned, unjudged.

Blaine wouldn’t say that the days when he doesn’t manage to find thirty straight minutes are consistently awful, but he feels fractured and fractious when he can’t meditate. The world feels as if it is closing in more easily around him. The tears that he can usually paper over seem larger, the surface irritations deeper, and those are the days when he goes to sleep earlier than he should, and wakes up more tired. They’re the days he tries his hardest to hide from his friends, and the ones which he’s glad when Kurt starts to notice, when Kurt asks him if there is anything he can do to help, when he gets the chance to say, “You can find me thirty minutes, every day, and I’ll love you forever.”

It’s easier - not perfect, but easier - to find and maintain his equilibrium, and he feels better for accepting help where it’s offered.


End file.
